revenge
by Sailor Swifty
Summary: it's time for some revenge


Disclamer: Sailor moon and fushigi you do NOT belong to me… better then revenge belong to Taylor Swift.. And there is slight Yaoi in this..

"I can't believe, he left you for her" Zoisite said "Bu he did seem to be under some kind of spell." he added.

"Why would so do that Yui wondered.

"let's ask her" Miaka said.. Yui glared at her

Fisheye pouted, his eye were red and puff from crying. "I want him back" he cried out.

"look, they are here" Usagi said.

Fisheye frowned.

Zoisite got up and walked over to Soi. "What did you do to him" he snarled Soi just glared back.

"she did nothing" Nuriko said in a voice that could only belong to someone under a spell.

Zoisite went back to the table. "fish, maybe singing would make you fell better, it is karaoke night" he said. He then whispered into fisheye's ear, and fish nodded and got up on stage..

"Nuriko can't you see, you are under a spell.. And Soi you Bitch… this song is for you." fish said

" Now go stand in a corner and think about what you did" fish said, the music then started, "time for some revenge" he added the music continued to play and the song started up

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and...I had it all, I had him right where I wanted himShe came along, got him alone and let's hear the applauseShe took him faster than you could say "sabotage"I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected itI underestimated just who I was dealing withShe had to know the pain was beating on me like a drumShe underestimated just who she was stealing fromShe's not a saintAnd she's not what you thinkShe's an actress, whoaBut she's better knownFor the things that she doesOn the mattress, whoaSoon she's gonna findStealing other people's toysOn the playground won'tMake you many friendsShe should keep in mindShe should keep in mindThere is nothing I do better than revengeShe looks at life like it's a party and she's on the listShe looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over itI think her ever-present frown is a little troublingAnd she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with thingsBut sophistication isn't what you wear or who you knowOr pushing people down to get to where you wanna goThey wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to meBut no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignityShe's not a saintAnd she's not what you thinkShe's an actress, whoaBut she's better knownFor the things that she doesOn the mattress, whoaSoon she's gonna findStealing other people's toysOn the playground won'tMake you many friendsShe should keep in mindShe should keep in mindThere is nothing I do better than revengeI'm just another thing for youTo roll your eyes at, honeyYou might have him but haven't you heardI'm just another thing for youTo roll your eyes at, honeyYou might have him but I always get the last wordShe's not a saintAnd she's not what you thinkShe's an actress, whoaShe's better knownFor the things that she doesOn the mattress, whoaSoon she's gonna findStealing other people's toysOn the playground won'tMake you many friendsShe should keep in mindShe should keep in mindThere is nothing I do better than revengeDo you still feel like you know what you're doing?'cause I don't think you you still feel like you know what you're doing?I don't think you doI don't think you doLet's hear the applauseCome on show me how much better you are (so much better, yeah)So you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much betterShe took him faster than you could say "sabotage"_

Fisheye got of the stage and head back to the table when Soi tried to attack him, but Zoisite stopped her. Fisheye walked up to Nuriko. "A good bye kiss?" he asked, tears ran down his face

"Sure, whatever" Nuriko said. Fisheye kissed Nuriko, tears continued to run down his face. Meanwhile Zoisite had Soi on the ground, "Tell me Who put you up to this" he snarled. "I thought you loved nackago?" Yui asked.

"I do, but he told me if I go rid of Nuriko," she said

"Why would he do that" Usagi asked.

"maybe he secretly likes Nuriko" Zoisite said.

Fisheye pulled away from Nuriko. He just continued to cry.

"because, Nuriko is a warrior of Suzaku

" Soi said

"but we are not in the book, so why would that matter" Miaka said.

Nuriko looked and fisheye and blinked, "Fish?" what's going on?" he asked.. "Nuriko!" Fisheye cried out happily and pulled him into a kiss. "Fish, you are a beautiful man" Nuriko said.

Soi swore revenge on Nackago after learning he was going to date someone else.. Zoiste went home to Kunzite and Usagi went home as well.. Miaka and Yui also headed home. "Take me home and make love to me" Fish said. Nuriko just grinned

The End


End file.
